Chapters
A list of all chapters in Dragonball. Dragonball Chapter List The first 194 Chapters or Tales that comprise Dragonball. 001. to 194. DB001. Bloomers and the Monkey King DB002. No Balls! DB003. Sea Monkeys DB004. They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit! DB005. Oo! Oo! Oolong! DB007. So Long, Oolong! DB008. One, Two, Yamcha-cha! DB009. Dragon Balls in Danger!! DB010. Onward to Fry-Pan... DB011. ...And Into the Fire! DB012. In Search of Kame Sen'nin DB013. Fanning the Flame DB014. Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon DB015. At Sixes and Sevens DB016. One Goal, One Enemy DB017. Carrot Top DB018. Who's Got My Balls?! DB019. At Last... the Dragon! DB020. Just One Wish!! DB021. Full Moon DB022. The End of the Tale DB023. Separate Ways DB024. The High Price of Education DB025. A Rival Arrives!! DB026. Who's That Girl? DB027. Nothing to Sneeze At DB028. Let the Training Begin! DB029. Bad Day at Turtle Rock DB030. Milk Run DB031. It Only Gets Harder DB032. Let the Contest Begin!! DB033. Hard Work Pays!! DB034. Strongest Under the Heavens DB035. The Battle is Set!! DB036. Match No.1 DB037. Match No.2 DB038. Water and Cheesecake DB039. Monster Smash DB040. The Tail of Goku DB041. Kuririn vs. Jackie Chun DB042. The Big Fight DB043. The Mysterious Jackie Chun DB044. The Name of the Game is Namu DB045. Taking the Air DB046. The Final Match DB047. The Kamehameha DB048. One Lucky Monkey DB049. The Big Sleep DB050. Jackie's Shocking Secret DB051. And the Crowd Goes Wild!!! DB052. The Climax Approaches! DB053. The Final Blow DB054. On the Road Again DB055. The Red Ribbon DB056. The Dragon Ball Scramble DB057. The Storming of Muscle Tower DB058. The Flexing of Muscle Tower DB059. Devil on the Third Floor DB060. Purple People Beater DB061. The 4 1/2 Tatami Mat Flip DB062. The Ninja Split! DB063. Mechanical Man No.8 DB064. The Horrible...Jiggler! DB065. How to Unjiggle a Jiggler DB066. Muscle Tower's Final Hour DB067. Go West, Young Goku... DB068. Monkey in the City DB069. Bulma and Goku DB070. Bulma's Big Mistake!! DB071. The Turtle is Spotted!! DB072. The Blue Meanies DB073. The Wrong Turtle to Mess With DB074. The Pirates' Trap DB075. Robot in Waiting! DB076. The Treasure! DB077. Bright Blue's Eyes DB078. The Great Escape! DB079. Run, Run, Run!!! DB080. The Three Stolen Dragon Balls DB081. Chased to Penguin Village! DB082. The Broken Dragon Radar DB083. The Stolen Dragon Radar DB084. The Karin Sanctuary DB085. Taopaipai the Assassin DB086. The Devastating Dodon-Pa!!! DB087. The Great Climb DB088. Sage of the Karin Tower DB089. A Drink of Water DB090. Son Goku Strikes Back! DB091. Battle in the Sanctuary!! DB092. Taopaipai at the Brink DB093. Goku's Charge DB094. Attack from the Sky! DB095. The Fall of Commander Red DB096. The Triumph! DB097. The Lost Dragon Ball DB098. The All-Seeing Crone DB099. The Five Champions DB100. Battle of the Bleeders DB101. The Devil's Cesspool DB102. Goku at the Plate! DB103. The Power of Goku DB104. The Beam of Evil DB105. The Last Champion DB106. Strong vs. Strong DB107. To Win By a Tail DB108. Son Gohan DB109. A Second Helping of Pilaf DB110. The Pilaf Machine DB111. Reenter the Dragon DB112. Go, Goku, Go! DB113. Return to the Tournament DB114. The Qualifying Rounds DB115. King Chappa DB116. The Doctored Lottery DB117. Yamcha's Kamehameha DB118. The Cruelty of Tenshinhan DB119. The Full Moon Grudge DB120. Look Out! The Dodon Blast! DB121. Kuririn's Master Plan DB122. Goku vs. Panpoot DB123. Tenshinhan vs. Jackie Chun DB124. Young Tenshinhan DB125. Goku vs. Kuririn DB126. Goku vs. Kuririn, Part 2 DB127. Goku vs. Kuririn, Part 3 DB128. Goku vs. Tenshinhan DB129. The Volleyball Play DB130. The Fist of the Sun DB131. Tsuru-Sen'nin DB132. The Arms Race DB133. Desperation Move DB134. Up in the Air DB135. The Death of Kuririn DB136. Target: Tenka'ichi Budôkai DB137. We Need You, Goku! DB138. The Weirdo with the Ball DB139. Yajirobe's Prey DB140. The Martial Artist Hunters DB141. Goku vs. Tambourine DB142. Piccolo Descends! DB143. Goku vs. The Demon King DB144. Goku...Loses? DB145. The Muten-Rôshi's Decision DB146. Up in the Air DB147. The Demon King of Old...Restored! DB148. Go Ask Karin! DB149. World Domination DB150. Karin's Quandary DB151. The Superest Super Water!!! DB152. Piccolo's World DB153. Tenshinhan's Resolve DB154. Tenshinhan vs. Drum DB155. Guess Who's Back? DB156. Fury DB157. The Immortal Battle DB158. Goku's Greatest Crisis! DB159. The Blasted Earth DB160. Goku's Final Gamble DB161. The Fist of Son Goku DB162. The Nyoi-bô's Secret DB163. The Sanctuary of Kami-sama DB164. Enter God DB165. Shen Long Ressurected! DB166. The Reunion DB167. New Challengers DB168. The 8 Finalists DB169. Tenshinhan vs. Taopaipai DB170. The Assassin's Struggles DB171. Goku Gets Married! DB172. Kuririn vs. Demon Junior DB173. Kuririn vs. Demon Junior, Part 2 DB174. Yamcha vs. Shen DB175. "Shen" DB176. Goku vs. Tenshinhan DB177. Goku vs. Tenshinhan, Part 2 DB178. Tenshinhan's Secret Move! DB179. The Two Weak Points DB180. Kami-sama vs. the Demon King DB181. God's Miscalculation DB182. The Fated Showdown! DB183. Testing the Waters DB184. The Real Fight DB185. The Super Kamehameha DB186. Panic at the Tenka'ichi Budôkai DB187. Piccolo's Super Giantification Spell DB188. Goku's Fight DB189. The Demon King's Final Gamble DB190. Piccolo Destroys Everything! DB191. The 10 Count DB192. The Last Gasp! DB193. The Fate of the Strongest DB194. The Gift of the Dragon Balls Dragonball Z Chapter List The following 325 Chapters or Tales that comprise Dragonball Z. 001. to 325. DBZ001. The Mysterious Warrior From Space DBZ002. Kakarrot DBZ003. Tails of Future Not-Quite-Past DBZ004. An Enemy in Common DBZ005. An Unexpected Strength DBZ006. Nothing Up My Sleeve... DBZ007. Piccolo's Farewell to Arms!? DBZ008. A Surprise Appearance DBZ009. Sayonara, Goku DBZ010. The Needs of the Many... DBZ011. A Warrior in Hell DBZ012. Gohan and Piccolo DBZ013. Son Gohan, the Inconsolable DBZ014. Deeds Done by the Full Moon DBZ015. Goku and Gohan's Training Begins!!! DBZ016. Masters and Students DBZ017. The Hardest Time of His Death DBZ018. Closer...Closer... DBZ019. The Day of the Saiyans DBZ020. Let the Games Begin! DBZ021. One Down... DBZ022. Heroes in Terror DBZ023. Hope Runs Out DBZ024. The Last Blast DBZ025. Goku, Hurry! DBZ026. Back From the Other Side DBZ027. The Time Draws Near DBZ028. The Death of a God!! DBZ029. Piccolo's Last Stand DBZ030. The Quiet Wrath of Son Goku DBZ031. Vengeance DBZ032. The Mystery of the Kaiô-ken DBZ033. The Last of Nappa DBZ034. Mano a Maniac!! DBZ035. The Decisive Battle at Last! DBZ036. Too Much Power? DBZ037. Battle in the Red Zone!! DBZ038. The Moon DBZ039. The Energy Sphere DBZ040. All That Power... DBZ041. The Last Heartbeat DBZ042. Least Resistance DBZ043. One More...the Sphere! DBZ044. The Hopes of a Planet DBZ045. The Worn-Out Warriors DBZ046. Monkey in the Moon DBZ047. Goku's Request DBZ048. The Bittersweet End DBZ049. Destination Namek DBZ050. The Mysterious Spaceship DBZ051. 3...2...1..Lift Off! DBZ052. The Return of Vegeta DBZ053. Planet Namek, Cold and Dark DBZ054. The Mysterious Strangers DBZ055. Vegeta's True Power! DBZ056. Goku Returns! Again! DBZ057. Son Goku's Spaceship DBZ058. Namekian Fear DBZ059. Showdown! DBZ060. Ten Seconds of Death DBZ061. Son Gohan Snaps! DBZ062. Death in Flight DBZ063. Vegeta vs. Dodoria DBZ064. Hide and Seek DBZ065. The Sixth Dragon Ball DBZ066. The Last Dragon Ball DBZ067. The Four Dead Heroes DBZ068. Vegeta vs. Zarbon DBZ069. Zarbon's True Power DBZ070. The Great Elder's House DBZ071. The Dragon Balls Change Hands DBZ072. Vegeta's Laughter, Freeza's Rage DBZ073. Reunion of Terror! DBZ074. Vegeta in Overdrive! DBZ075. Brains and Brawn DBZ076. Premonitions of War DBZ077. The Enemy of My Enemy... DBZ078. The Ginyu Force DBZ079. Five Deadly Fighters DBZ080. Gurd's Psychic Powers DBZ081. Vegeta vs. Reacoom DBZ082. Vegeta vs. Reacoom, Part 2 DBZ083. Freeza Victorious?!! DBZ084. Son Gohan's Last Stand DBZ085. Son Goku Has Landed! DBZ086. Super Saiyan!? DBZ087. Jheese and Butta DBZ088. With Allies Like These... DBZ089. Ginyu Steps In DBZ090. A Matter of Pride DBZ091. The Last Three Namekians DBZ092. Nail, Champion of Namek DBZ093. The Switch DBZ094. Goku or Ginyu?! DBZ095. Ginyu's Mistake! DBZ096. The Final Switch DBZ097. Nail's Sacrifice DBZ098. The True Dragon God DBZ099. The Three Wishes DBZ100. The Last Wish DBZ101. The Assimilation DBZ102. The Transformation DBZ103. Freeza vs. Gohan DBZ104. Freeza vs. Gohan, Part 2 DBZ105. The Fourth Warrior DBZ106. Freeza vs. Piccolo DBZ107. Freeza vs. Piccolo, Part 2 DBZ108. Freeza's Third Form DBZ109. Vegeta's Ploy DBZ110. The Final Transformation DBZ111. Will It Be Freeza? Or Vegeta? DBZ112. Son Goku...Resurrected!! DBZ113. The Ultimate Battle Begins! DBZ114. The Death of Vegeta DBZ115. Underwater Battle DBZ116. Aerial Battle DBZ117. Hand to Foot DBZ118. 50% Maximum Power DBZ119. Kaiô-ken times 20!!! DBZ120. The Great Genki-Dama DBZ121. The Last Chance DBZ122. The Galaxy Strikes Back DBZ123. Life or Death DBZ124. The Super Saiyan DBZ125. The Tables Turn DBZ126. The End of Namek? DBZ127. Maximum Desperation DBZ128. Two Warriors, One Finish DBZ129. The Two Wishes DBZ130. The Quiet, Fierce Battle DBZ131. Son Goku Quits DBZ132. Son Goku's Choice DBZ133. The End of Everything DBZ134. Namek's End DBZ135. Where is Goku? DBZ136. The Coming of King Cold DBZ137. Young Man of Mystery DBZ138. The Second Super Saiyan DBZ139. Son Goku Comes Home DBZ140. The Boy from the Future DBZ141. The Terrifying Message DBZ142. The Risky Decision DBZ143. The Gathering of the Warriors DBZ144. Slaughter in South City DBZ145. Yamcha Falls DBZ146. The Red Ribbon Androids DBZ147. Powerless! DBZ148. One Down... DBZ149. Vegeta Returns!!! DBZ150. The Androids Unhinged DBZ151. A Change of Plans DBZ152. Trunks Returns! DBZ153. A Sound of Thunder DBZ154. Dr.Gero's Laboratory DBZ155. The Androids Awake! DBZ156. #17, #18...#16? DBZ157. The Androids Walk Among Us DBZ158. Vegeta vs. #18 DBZ159. Vegeta vs. #18, Round Two DBZ160. The Androids at Ease DBZ161. Retreat and Regroup DBZ162. Kami's Conditions DBZ163. A Discovery DBZ164. The Time Machine DBZ165. Kami-sama's Vision DBZ166. Kami-sama and the Demon King Become One DBZ167. Cell DBZ168. Ginger Town Showdown DBZ169. A Farewell to Arms DBZ170. Cell Laughs Last DBZ171. Son Goku Awakens DBZ172. The Super Saiyans' Training DBZ173. Piccolo vs. #17 DBZ174. Waiting in the Wings DBZ175. Cell vs. the Androids DBZ176. New Piccolo...Last Piccolo? DBZ177. Cell vs. #16 DBZ178. #16 Summons His Power DBZ179. The New Cell DBZ180. Goku Meets Cell DBZ181. Vegeta and Trunks Emerge DBZ182. Vegeta's Confidence DBZ183. Beyond the Super Saiyan DBZ184. Super Vegeta DBZ185. Cell's Last Chance DBZ186. The Evil Truce DBZ187. Vegeta vs. Trunks? DBZ188. The Complete Cell DBZ189. A Reversal DBZ190. The Final Flash DBZ191. Trunks Steps In DBZ192. Trunks Surpasses His Father! DBZ193. The Balance of Power DBZ194. Cell's Idea DBZ195. Message of Terror DBZ196. The Emergence DBZ197. The Calm Before the Storm DBZ198. Cell vs. the Army DBZ199. The New Kami-sama DBZ200. The Cell Game Begins! DBZ201. Heroes Assemble! DBZ202. Hercule, Champion of the World DBZ203. Cell vs. Son Goku DBZ204. Full Power DBZ205. The Highest Level DBZ206. Ring Out DBZ207. Kamehameha Full Power DBZ208. Last Resort DBZ209. The Successor DBZ210. Let's Go, Gohan! DBZ211. The Rage of Son Gohan? DBZ212. #15's Secret Weapon DBZ213. The Little Cells DBZ214. Gohan Unleashed! DBZ215. Cell vs. Gohan DBZ216. The Ultimate Kamehameha DBZ217. Cell, Brought to Bay DBZ218. The End of the Cell Game DBZ219. Gohan's Pain DBZ220. The Tables Turn DBZ221. Father and Son DBZ222. Kamehameha vs. Kamehameha DBZ223. Finale DBZ224. Farewell, Warriors DBZ225. The Other Outcome DBZ226. Peace to the Future DBZ227. Herculopolis High DBZ228. Undercover DBZ229. A Hero is Born! DBZ230. Videl's Emergency!! DBZ231. Revealed!!! DBZ232. Strongest in the Heavens! DBZ233. Let the Training Begin! DBZ234. Videl Learns to Fly DBZ235. Fathers DBZ236. The Dragon Team Returns! DBZ237. The Preliminaries Begin DBZ238. The Two Little Warriors DBZ239. Trunks vs. Goten DBZ240. Trunks vs. Goten, Part 2 DBZ241. The Winner! DBZ242. Hercule's Courage! DBZ243. The Mysterious Duo DBZ244. The Finalists are Chosen! DBZ245. The First Two Fights DBZ246. Shin's Surprise DBZ247. Videl...Battered DBZ248. Gohan Gets Mad!! DBZ249. The Plot of the Lords DBZ250. The Stolen Energy DBZ251. The Terrible Mystery DBZ252. Bobbidi the Warlock DBZ253. The Evil Masters DBZ254. The Descent DBZ255. Stage One: Pocus DBZ256. Stage Two: Yakon DBZ257. Yakon's Treat DBZ258. Battle Royale DBZ259. Mighty Mask Shows His Power! DBZ260. We Have a Winner!!! DBZ261. A Wicked Soul Revealed DBZ262. Goku vs. Vegeta DBZ263. Vegeta's Pride DBZ264. Two Battles to the Death DBZ265. Countdown DBZ266. The Djinn Awakens?! DBZ267. Can This Be Boo?! DBZ268. The Menace of Boo DBZ269. Terrifying Power DBZ270. Vegeta vs. Boo DBZ271. Boo Gets Mad DBZ272. The Mastermind's Demise DBZ273. Farewell, Proud Warrior DBZ274. Back to the Nightmare DBZ275. A Slim Hope DBZ276. Bobbidi's Revenge DBZ277. A Time of Trial DBZ278. The Zeta Sword DBZ279. Goku Meets Boo!! DBZ280. Super Saiyan Level 3!!! DBZ281. Boo Unbound DBZ282. Goku's Time DBZ283. Goku Goes Back DBZ284. Where is Gohan? DBZ285. The Zeta Sword DBZ286. The Fusion Succeeds...?! DBZ287. The Earth's Secret Weapon! DBZ288. Super Fusion!! DBZ289. The Friends of the Djinn DBZ290. The Creature of Wrath DBZ291. Two Boos?! DBZ292. The New, Terrible Boo DBZ293. Humanity's End DBZ294. Return to the Room of Spirit and Time DBZ295. The Confidence of Gotenks!! DBZ296. The Extreme Confidence of Gotenks!! DBZ297. The Kamikaze Ghost! DBZ298. The Door Closes DBZ299. Escape from the Time Dimension DBZ300. Super Gotenks! DBZ301. Super Fusion Unleashed!! DBZ302. Deep Trouble!! DBZ303. Gohan's Counterattack! DBZ304. What's Boo Doing?! DBZ305. Ambush! DBZ306. A Turn of the Tables DBZ307. Enter a Savior?! DBZ308. Will the Potara Prevail?! DBZ309. The Ultimate Combination!! DBZ310. The Ultimate Fighter DBZ311. Vegerot's Game DBZ312. Two Inside Boo DBZ313. Boos Inside Boo DBZ314. The Boo of Pure Evil DBZ315. Battle for the Universe DBZ316. Vegeta and Kakarrot DBZ317. Vegeta Puts His Life on the Line! DBZ318. The End of Super Saiyan 3 DBZ319. Vegeta's Plan DBZ320. A Message to Earth DBZ321. Just Not Enough DBZ322. Battle's End DBZ323. A Happy Ending...And Then... DBZ324. 10 Years After DBZ325. Farewell, Dragon World! Trivia *The three main villains of Dragonball and Dragonball Z and the storyline arcs seem to mirror each other. Pilaf and Freeza are both morally corrupt emperors. Commander Red and Cell are both related to the Red Ribbon Army. Piccolo and Boo were both portrayed as released demons, who's correlation with good or evil manifested in various stages and forms. **Similarly, Uranai Babas contest is reflected by Bobbidis. They both occur at roughly the same time in terms of the mirrored story arcs. *In the original running, Dragonball retained the same title throughout Dragonball Z. Category:Chapters